schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Professor Zee
Professor Zee ist ein Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er ist der sekundäre Antagonist der fünften Folge der zweiten Staffel. Biographie Vergangenheit Professor Zee war in der Vergangenheit die rechte Hand des Eroberers Per Degaton, der Europa zerstören wollte. Professor Zee war Degatons Chef-Wissenschaftler, doch während ihrer Invasion stellte sich den Schurken die Justice Society of America entgegen. Bei dem finalen Kampf wurde Professor Zee von Doctor Mid-Nite niedergeschlagen. Kurz darauf desintegrierte Degaton, als er die Feinde mit seinem beschädigten Speer des Schicksals töten wollte. Im Gegensatz zu Degaton übersteht Zee das Scheitern ihrer Pläne. Er taucht unter, arbeitet aber in den folgenden Jahrzehnten weiter an Degatons Eroberungsplan und sucht zudem nach einem Weg, seinen Meister zurückzubringen. Nach vielen Jahren des Forschens findet er heraus, dass Degaton tatsächlich nicht tot ist, sondern im Inneren seines Speers gefangen ist. Rettung seines Meisters Jahrzehnte später nutzt Professor Zee die Gelegenheit um während einer öffentlichen Wiedervereinigungsfeier der JSA das Hauptquartier zu betreten. Er verschafft sich heimlich Zugang zur Asservatenkammer der Liga und lokalisiert in dieser den Speer des Schicksals seines Meisters, welches in einer Glasvitrine gelagert wird. Zee befestigt einen kleinen Sprengsatz an der Vitrine, wird dann aber von Batman und Wild Cat konfrontiert. Als Wild Cat auf ihn zustürmt, zückt Zee eine Energiepistole und feuert auf Wild Cat, der direkt in die Brust getroffen wird. Als Zee auch auf Batman schießen will, wirft dieser jedoch einen Batarang, der Zee entwaffnet. Zee faucht, dass er trotzdem noch nicht handlungsunfähig ist und ruft, dass sein Meister noch lebt - er war all die Jahre in den Antipartikeln untergebracht. Im selben Moment explodiert Zees Sprengsatz und der Speer des Schicksals wird freigesetzt. Gleichzeitig formt sich auch Degatons Körper neu. Nachdem Degaton mit seinem Speer angegriffen und die Wand eingerissen hat, werden auch die anderen ehemaligen Mitglieder der JSA aufmerksam. Während sie heranstürmen, händigt Zee seinem Meister ein Energiegewehr und eröffnet mit seiner Teerpistole auch selbst das Feuer auf die Feinde, wodurch er Jay Garrick festkleben und stoppen kann. Während sie schießen, ruft Zee Degaton zu dass die Helden wie erwartet wie Dominosteine vor ihnen fallen. Dann aber wird er überraschend von Batman angegriffen und zu Boden geschlagen. Während Degaton Batman fortschleudert, rappelt Zee sich wieder auf und besorgt Degaton einen Raketenwerfer, mit dem Degaton nun die Halle einstürzen lässt. Während die Helden unter den Trümmern begraben werden, fliehen Zee und Degaton. Zee führt Degaton nun in eine Halle, in der er in all den Jahren an Degatons Rückkehr gearbeitet hat. Dort wird auch Degatons alter Thron gelagert, den Zee seinem Meister präsentiert. Degaton packt den Thron und schleudert ihn von sich, während er schreit dass ein Thron ihm nichts bringt, wenn er keine Armee hat. Zee entgegnet jedoch grinsend, dass er sich darum gekümmert hat und nicht nur Degatons Waffe repariert hat, sondern auch eine Armee an Kampfrobotern für Degaton erschaffen hat. Degaton schickt die Roboter sofort aus um die Welt zu erobern, doch während sie durch die Straßen der Stadt ziehen wird die Schurkengruppe erneut von den Helden der JSA und Batman konfrontiert. Als Degaton von Black Canary entwaffnet wird, rennt Zee panisch auf den Speer des Schicksals zu um ihn zu seinem Meister zurückzubringen. Er wird allerdings von Wild Cat zur Seite gestoßen und kurz darauf entgültig niedergeschlagen. Während die Helden ihren Sieg genießen, kann Professor Zee Degaton jedoch den beschädigten Speer des Schicksals bringen, den dieser nutzen will um die Helden auf einen Schlag auszulöschen. Ein zweites Mal ignoriert Degaton dabei jedoch, dass der Speer beschädigt ist und als er zuschlagen will, wird er selbst von seinem Energiestrahl getroffen und in einen uralten Mann verwandelt. Zee wird ebenfalls von dem Strahl getroffen und wird in ein Kleinkind verwandelt. Galerie ZeeJung.png|Zee als junger Mann ZeeBetritt.png|Zee betritt den Tresorraum ZeeGrinst.png|Zee befreit Degaton ZeeTeerpistole.png|Zee mit der Teerpistole ZeeBaby.png|Zee wird in ein Baby verwandelt Navigation Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig